1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that is configured to fix an image by a developer onto a sheet-like recording medium to thereby form an image onto the recording medium. Further, the present invention relates to a fixing device that is mounted to a main body of the above-mentioned image forming apparatus and configured to fix the image by the developer onto the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of the image forming apparatus accommodates a fixing device in a main body case of the image forming apparatus. This fixing device has a heat roller and a pressing roller (counter roller) arranged so as to face the heat roller. Those disclosed in the following patent documents have been known as the configuration of the image forming apparatus and fixing device described above in which the press-contact state between the heat roller and the pressing roller can be changed in accordance with the state (during the transportation or storage, or during the use) of the image forming apparatus or the type of sheet; Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2004-279702, 2004-77939, 2001-154525, 10-161470, 08-305212, 08-254913, 07-92846.